Enma
by Morality is a Spook
Summary: As it would happen, Makoto Shishio along with his most trusted comrades did not, in fact go to hell. Instead, they were reborn in a world of bloody evolution. Canon pairings until Vol.3
1. Prologue

**Enma**

_I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me- Joshua Graham_

_I'm going to overthrow the King of Hell!- Makoto Shishio_

**Summary: As it would happen, Makoto Shishio along with his most trusted comrades did not, in fact go to hell. Instead, they were reborn in a world of bloody evolution.**

**A.N: I'm only posting this since another dude published his story first.**

**Canon pairings**

**Prologue**

"Win, please win, Lord Shishio…" the dying woman wheezed out as blood dripped from her lips as she reached for her lovers burnt face, hidden beneath the bandages

"I'll wait for you…one step ahead of you…" the former courtesan reached closer to the man who had given her everything and for whom she had sacrificed her life gladly. As he had promised the manslayer had slain her and did as she had asked him that night: splendidly, magnificently and above all else- vividly.

"…in hell…" she leaned into his gloved hand and whispered gently as life left her long abused body.

Her wrists went limp and Komagata Yumi passed away, but despite her violent end…

Yumi died happy.

Makoto Shishio passed soon after, defeated not by sword, but by his own ailing body and time. He did not die happy and raged at the world for its misgivings, but just as he died, the manslayer thought of the woman.

By all laws, both earthly and those of Kami, these two souls should have been taken to hell, but curiously enough and just like in life, these souls had strayed from the path laid out in front of them and mysteriously came to another world.

This new world was much like their previous one, full of humans and their paths of life, whether it was that of a saint or that of a monster that even hell would refuse entry to. However, there was only one difference to this one and their previous- Humanity no longer reigned supreme.

Indeed, this world was inhabited by others and they only sought one thing: the death of mankind, but humans are quite the spiteful bunch and so the world lived in a near perpetual state of border skirmishes and assaults against these beings, who were dubbed very poignantly as the Grimm.

In this world Komogata Yumi would most likely found happiness on her own, were it not for the regrettable circumstances of her birth.

You see, in this world Yumi, now Shinku Hana was born an illegitimate child.

Even worse this infidelity couldn't have been hidden for the sole reason that little Shinku was a Faunus.

Faunus were very looked down upon in the other parts of this world, but in Mistral their treatment was exactly the same their human kin would receive. After being very spiritual people, what were a few sets of animal ear or horns to the purity of one's spirit?

However, even the gentlest of people may develop biases based on their own experiences and betrayal of such magnitude was not simply forgiven.

Kuroyuri was no place for such biases, alas it was not meant to be so for the Hana family.

Shirogane Hana, the patriarch of the family had enough reason to be unhappy with the existence of the child, but the cherry on top was the fact that his wife had perished in the childbirth, before he could ask her why. Left alone with a child that wasn't his and everyone offering meaningless platitudes and pity, the mere dislike soon enough festered into hate.

Thus Shinku Hana was known by the other children as a sickly and quiet child, but none of them had an inkling of the horror that the young girl suffered day and night.

Early enough she learned of her father's hatred for her but did not understand why. Striving to earn her forgiveness for some wrong her childish mind could think of, obviously that didn't work, and so the abuse continued.

The long robes covered her bruises and gave other villagers the impression that he actually cared for her, after all these robes were made from the finest silks the village could afford.

However, on her ninth birthday things took a darker shape.

Shinku, was sitting in her room looking at the small cake some of the older ladies of the village had gotten her. It was a mere muffin with a candle in the shape of a nine and it was the only thing that illuminated the spartan room, but to the child it was the best thing anyone had gotten her.

The small Faunus girl had only few belongings her father had begrudgingly permitted her, all of which would take one quarter of the small wardrobe standing on the left to the door and half of a small shelf, where her fairy-tale books rested.

These were the things that brought her most peace after her father's drunken ravings and she was just reading about the huntsman who saved the maiden from the Dragon-Grimm, when the candle was snuffed out, leaving her in the darkness as the door was thrown open and her fathers from stumbled into the room

Immediately she smelled the Vacuoan Rum and knew what would come next, the rantings, followed by beatings and then finally he would cry and leave, mumbling things to himself, leaving her battered form lying on the tatami mats.

The bottle smashed against the wall and before the girl could say anything he was upon her.

This time there were no venomous words or slaps, he went straight for the fists.

The first one knocked the chair down on the floor, making her cry from the pain, however the monster wasn't done yet and reached for her story book.

"Father, No!" she cried as she grabbed the book, refusing to give him her most cherished gift.

She got a backhand for her worries, that formed a nasty bruise on her right cheek. Regardless of her valiant attempts, he got the book and she could only watch as he opened it.

"Where were, we princess?" he sneered as he found the bookmark and meticulously read out loud the title

"Huntsman and the Maiden? I thought Lady and the Grimm was more what you'd like" Shirogane slurred and tore out the page after page and threw it in front of her.

"Just like your mother, animal lover, pheh" he spit out, the saliva drops hitting the hem of her robe.

Shinku sat there in mute terror, her eyes overflowing with tears, watching as her father in her drunken stupor continued to demolish her room and in one moment the dam broke and she ran.

The little girl ducked under his arms and was almost through the door, when he caught the edge of her robes and in her haste to get away from home, the robes tore.

Suddenly something shattered within the nine-year-old girl as her mind was assaulted with memories not her own and what she saw terrified her as she saw a girl much like her being assaulted, forced to do painful things when naked. These strange images in her mind overwhelmed the young girl so that she knew no other solution than to keep running.

She dashed out of her home in the middle of a moonless night and ran.

In the forest another soul wandered not far from her.

With her sensitive hearing, Shinku could hear movement not far from her current location, her fox ears twitched, and she was horrified at the implications of Grimm being so near.

She got up and froze as she heard familiar footsteps behind her. The Faunus girl looked back and with horror saw her father through the trees, slowly walking towards her with a manic grin on his face with a gun in his hand.

Immediately she took off towards the other source of the sound, wishing for a swifter death than the one calling himself her father would give her.

A shot echoed through the forest and barely missed her. In the night she had no trouble traversing the forest due to her Faunus heritage, but the fright coupled with the strange visions was enough for her to lose her way.

Criss-crossing, like a rabbit the girl fled through the woods, tears staining her face and robes floating in the light breeze.

Shinku had thought that she had gotten far enough from him, when a lucky shot hit her in the leg, making her cry out in pain.

Swiftly she tore at her robes and quickly made a makeshift bandage. The bullet must have torn something important the girl noted as with fear and pain she hobbled further.

Each step felt like a mile and once she saw a figure standing in the clearing with bodies of the Grimm around him vanishing in black ash, the girl quickly gained new resolve, even if her strength waned.

She couldn't stop there, especially if her father was still following her. Just at the edge of the clearing her shot leg gave out and she crawled into the clearing, before the man, no a boy holding a sword in a familiar fashion, if only she had known where she had seen it before.

With these last thoughts, Shinku passed out on the soft moss floor.

Soon after the girl had passed out the boy sheathed his sword and decided to inspect the girl. In a slow confident stride, the boy approached the unconscious girl and without a doubt the first thing he noticed was the moss absorbing the blood from her wound.

Carefully and gently he rolled over the girl and looked at her.

His crimson eyes widened in surprise and then grew hard as he noticed the bruise that had started to swell.

With the sight of her torn robes his hands once again found the hilt of the sword and knuckles grew white as he drew it and shifted into his favourite stance and waited.

Soon enough a man rushed into the clearing, inebriated and holding onto a gun. His eyes spoke of hatred and violence, it was not hard to foresee what his intentions were and would inevitably lead to a conflict between the two.

It had been far too long since he had spilt human blood.

"There are you little bitch" the man wheezed out of exhaustion as he looked at the fallen child, completely oblivious to the other person in the clearing with him.

Then someone cleared his throat and it wasn't him.

In front of him, just mere two feet after the girl stood a very strangely dressed boy. Bandages covered the entirety of his left arm from the tips of his fingers to his left breast and the rest was covered by a violet yukata, but while the man was focused on the strange clothes of the boy, in his drunken stupor he didn't notice the sword that he held in his bandaged hand.

"Who are you?" he questioned loudly and the boy opened his closed eyes, red irises shining with malice and a grin stretched on his face.

"That is not important as I should be asking questions here as this girl ran from something" he pointed the sword at Shinku's fallen form and then focused back on the man who had started to realise that something wasn't quite right with the situation he was in.

"Something that could shoot…Ne, old man, why do you have a gun?" he asked and smiled again, showing pearly teeth.

Shirogane swallowed spit and tried to lie with the best of his ability

"There are Grimm all around and it's dangerous to go alone"

"And that's why she was shot?"

The boys crimson eyes bore into him and somehow he couldn't focus

"Bandits assaulted the village a-and-"

"Quit lying. I'm not blind," the boy interrupted him coldly and those awful eyes felt as if they could burn him "She ran from you and you decided to put an end to this once and for all, am I right?"

"What's it to you, kid?" Shirogane angrily snapped back and despite his violent outburst, the boy was not disturbed one bit, if anything it had made him more excited.

"I dislike people touching what is mine."

The surreal answer knocked Shirogane out of focus and it was enough for him to miss the glint of the blade in the dark.

Horrible pain blossomed under his elbow and smell of burning flesh was in the air around them.

The man could only scream in pain as the nerves screamed that something was missing. In pain and madness, he pointed the stump of his arm at the boy and tried to pull the trigger.

Laughter echoed across the clearing as another scream joined the laughter and the one who had abused a helpless child was now abused in turn.

Fallen backwards without his leg, Shirogane could only scream and try to wiggle backwards from his attacker, who unhurriedly strolled towards him, the blade resting on his bandaged shoulder.

Kneeling he grabbed the discarded gun and raised it to his eyes, eying the weapon with undisguised distaste.

"Weapon fitting a weakling" he snarled and aimed it at the man in front of him.

"N-No! P-please wait!" Shirogane pleaded, the pain giving clarity to his mind "I am rich! Spare me and you will have my money and the girl!"

"Huh?" The boy raised a single eyebrow and lowered the gun.

Shirogane was relieved that the barbarian was willing to listen to reason, but the joy was quickly lost as a bullet shattered his remaining kneecap. Howling in pain he clutched the mess of a knee with his unharmed arm and cursed.

"Yumi, I see you are awake" the monster said aloud, and his eyes darted past him and he saw Shinku awake and looking at him.

Shinku hobbled towards to the boy and looked at the lying body parts with disgust. Her father looked at her with pleading eyes, eying the gun in the boy's arms.

Just as she was beside him the girl just eyed him questioningly

"My name is Shinku, I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else" she said and was rewarded with another bout of malicious laugher, though not aimed at her.

The boy besides her, the monster who had casually dismembered her father and protected her body for some unknown reason, was undoubtedly handsome: high cheek bones, angular face and eyes that shone with burning passion. In the fairy tales she had read, one could liken him to the huntsman or a prince coming to save the maiden, but each passing second, he seemed more like a beast of Grimm.

"That is very unfortunate, but you look very much like her. I would like to test this one more time before I am certain, if that is alright with you…" the boy trailed off the smile becoming friendly if that was possible despite the bloodlust he was emanating.

"Why yes, I see nothing wrong with that" Shinku said as her fox ears twitched, noting that her father used this to wiggle a little bit further from both of them.

"Subarashi…" the boy said this word strangely, yet with great relish and grabbed her around the waist with his sword arm.

Then he kissed her, and the world turned into white.

Now she was in a lavishly furnished room, one fit for a king, sitting in a sofa and reclining against a rather sturdy pillow, yet the pillow shifted and with it came the realisation that the pillow was not a pillow, but a living body! She looked up and saw those same ruby eyes the boy possessed and immediately her chin was captured by a bandaged hand. His face was covered in bandages, small tufts of black hair peering through. Only his mouth was uncovered but seeing the burn marks, she could easily imagine what lied underneath.

This scene shifted to another, one where she was holding his hand in hers as they walked through empty streets in a rainy day.

Then another, where he was facing an auburn-haired man with a cross shaped scar, both men bleeding and breathing heavily, unknown feeling of dread came over her as she saw the two cross swords.

Finally, she returned to a memory where he held her body close and her vision blurred

"I'll wait for you…one step ahead of you…" she whispered to him as she died

"…in hell…"

Then Shinku Hana opened her eyes, but these violet ones were now aged, wise with experience and one could say vicious as when she looked upon the man who called himself her father, there was no fear of a child in her, just cold disdain of a woman long suffered.

"Tell me the name in which you are a woman" the boy asked her as her hand cupped his cheek

"It's Komagata Yumi" retorted, her eyes now shining with joy as she recognized the words only he had told her once.

"I see. Yumi, never leave my side…again" the boy who had been reborn just like her said and handed her the gun.

"You promised to me that we would take over hell together" she pouted

"Seems hell will have to wait" he smirked

The girl who had been Shinku Hana leaned in closer and said "then this one will have to suffice"

Her lips captured his and their tongues battled as they had in their other lives, both held the other close unwilling to lose them again, especially in this new strange world they had set their sights upon just now.

When they separated for the need to breathe, Yumi could only rest her head on his bandaged chest and inhaled.

Some things never changed, she thought contently as blood, ash and gunpowder gave off the aroma no one else could replicate. All was right in the world for her.

Shishio, now mostly unburnt and more handsome than she could have ever imagined held out the gun in front of her, urging her to rid herself of the past, the abuse and start anew.

She had never shot a gun before in her life, so understandably the girl was bit nervous about shooting. Grabbing the gun and holding it with both hands she aimed down the sights, looking at the man who had been her father in this world, but she would never refer to him as such ever again.

"So, how do I shoot this? Shishio-sama is it anything like the one Hoji used?" she asked, turning to him, completely ignoring the man nearby, who attempted to rise to his feet, in order to run away from his impending death.

"While I find them distasteful, a tool for the weak" Shishio admitted aloud as he straightened her arm to get a more precise shot "There is a certain charm to hear this bang" he chuckled and leaned closer to check if the sights were aligned properly.

"Now you got it" he praised the girl, no, woman who mercilessly pulled the trigger and both watched with sadistic satisfaction as another shout of pain echoed through the forest.

The pair approached their victim and Yumi raised the gun again, only this time aimed the weapon at his head.

"Shinku, please, I know I haven't been the best father. I know that I have treated you horribly, but please don't do this!" Shirogane Hana shouted, but like he had done to her, his daughter didn't listen to no crying, begging or anything he might have done to convince her otherwise.

Yumi smiled pensively and shook her head "What father? The one who beat me nightly because he couldn't watch what mother was doing. At first I might have blamed her for being a tramp, but with the…man…like you" the word man was said with such venom, Shirogane didn't think was possible "It is no wonder she decided to do what she did, but I am thankful that you didn't smother me while I was an infant, so I will at least ensure that your memory for the villagers will be a good one" she finished and meticulously aimed it down.

Then she pulled the trigger.

The bullet smashed in the roots beside the downed man, who looked on with confusion as the boy had stopped her, pushed the arm just enough so that the bullet would miss.

"Why?" she questioned aloud, but immediately stopped as she saw the look in his eyes and knew better to question his judgement.

Wordlessly she tossed the gun away and rested her hands on her hips, as if awaiting an explanation.

The little monster, sent a smile away that made the Faunus girl flush scarlet and offered her the sword.

"My love, why? Sword is not a woman's tool…" she was puzzled. Why would he do this, during their previous life he was content on letting her remain on the sidelines, but then it dawned on her that she had never asked him to teach her the way of the strong.

"Were you always waiting for this?" she asked aloud and took the hilt of the sword and drew it out of it's sheath.

"It's no Mugejin, but I believe that I'll find a proper replacement in time, for blade is just a blade. The real weapon is the warrior himself" he commented as Yumi inspected the katana.

Far shorter than Mugejin and without its unique properties, but still it was a remarkable blade, regardless.

"Where did you get this anyway?" she asked and raised the sword.

"In the ruins of my village after bandits raided it, but that doesn't matter right now as you should not hold the sword so loosely." Shishio steered away from that path of the conversation and stepped behind her and shaped her stance into a semi proper one.

"For women their first time should be bloody" he whispered huskily in her ear, his breath teasing and tickling her skin as he grabbed a hold of her fists grasping the hilt of the sword.

"Goodbye father" Yumi said coldly and swung the sword in a downward slash.

The last thing Shirogane Hana saw was his daughter swinging the sword, while a red eyed devil leered over her shoulder.

It really was no wonder that few months later the Grimm that would be known as Nuckelavee attack the small village of Kuroyuri, leaving four survivors, different from each other as night from day.

**AN: And that's a wrap! Some people just bound to meet one another in any world. You might be wondering, "Spook, where the hell is Adam, Nobunaga, Jinnai and those Nazi fucks you were writing about?!" Well, I'll tell you! My writing takes flight and then it plummets, the Nazis were a passion project of my edgier days and sort of fuck you to the current state of world right now. Adam was a vitriol fuelled writing binge about the state of RWBY fandom and the incessant pandering from SJW writers, who butchered the legacy left to them. Jinnai and Nobunaga were passion projects, which I had just stored in my folder for a while, letting their schemes fester in my mind. I also toyed with a Zuko/Harem story idea, which I put on hold until later, but the idea was fantastic.**

**That one begins the day after he is mutilated by his father and in the middle of the night kidnapped by Ozai's fav concubine's men, who let him to die in Caldera forests, where he is close to death and later is rescued by Sozin's dragon, who is actually his great grandmother (Vathara is brilliant!). What follows then is mostly Zuko wandering around the Nations and seducing the girls I liked the most in the show, while becoming a folk tale for the Fire Nation soldiers and the peasants alike. He becomes the Golden Dragon due to the golden flames he wields and with them , the enemy of Ozai. In the end it's not the Avatar who defeats the Fire Lord, but Zuko himself, who has enough of his sires mad reign.**

**He would end up with Ozai's Death Squad (Azula,Ty Lee,Mai), Jun and Toph, while having a tragic romance worthy of plays with one certain girl, who gave her life to the Moon.**

**If anyone of my readers want to take a stab at this, feel free to do so!**

**Have a nice day and be merry!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kuroyuri I

**Enma**

_I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me- Joshua Graham_

_I'm going to overthrow the King of Hell- Makoto Shishio_

**Summary: As it would happen, Makoto Shishio along with his most trusted comrades did not, in fact go to hell. Instead, they were reborn in a world of bloody evolution.**

**Canon pairings**

**Chapter 1: Kuroyuri**

The news of Shirogane's death rocked the village, but the strangest thing Li Ren, the husband of An Ren and the father of Lie Ren, noted was the fact that Shinku simply did not show any outward emotion during the funeral, only holding closely to the cold boy who had brought her back to the village.

When they asked what had happened to Shirogane, the answer was simple- Grimm. When she had ran away from home when she found out that she was a bastard, her father had taken after her and sacrificed his own life to hold off the Ursa Major that had wandered in this part of forest. The boy, Kuro Oiharau, had found here passed out a mile from the village and carried her back there.

As the incense burned and smoke along with the soul of the deceased was carried to the god of Light above. While Shirogane hadn't been the most famous of villagers, most of the village had gathered just for the common courtesies sake. As he let his gaze to slide towards the grieving daughter and her rescuer, Li Ren noted that they both seemed much older than their age suggested as both stood silent and unmoving, his mind supplied that grief was the cause for such numbness, but however he could not have been more wrong as the children, if you could call them that with their past, were just waiting for this to get over to return home and begin training for the future ahead of them.

After the ceremony and listening to all condolences the pair retreated to the house where they would resume where they left off.

"How did you remember your past, love?" Yumi asked, before yelping as she felt his teeth gently bite the nape of her neck. Breathing loudly she allowed him his little fun as he untied her sash and helped the Faunus girl out of her ceremonial funeral dress.

"Didn't I tell you that my village was raided by bandits before I found you?" the Faunus girl nodded at this and continued to listen.

"This happened roughly five or six years before and I found myself trapped in a burning building…"

He didn't need to continue because Yumi understood the implications and gracefully remained silent before grabbing her training clothes and the stick Shishio had prepared for her.

"So these bandages are cover what burns you suffered while fleeing?" she asked as she tied her hair in a loose tail turned back to the boy who had discarded the yukata in favour for one of her late father's kimono's, which looked very silly in her opinion as it looked more like a cloak on his tall lithe frame.

"Yes," he admitted as he straightened the kimono, so it would at least somehow resemble the way It was worn "I got burned when I broke through the burning door, but when I had freed myself from the fiery grave twice, I faced another danger"

"Who dared to attack you?"

"A bandit" her lover answered with a sadistic smirk "the fool had this fine blade, but swung it like mace, no technique, no finesse." He leaned against the door and regaled her with this tale

"His style mirrored his mind. It was a simple trick to bait him into one of the burning houses and stab him"

Yumi sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded at his tale.

"What did you do since then?" she asked moaning as she stretched languidly on the bed making it no secret what she wanted from him.

"Yumi, no."

"Why? It has been years since we last were together!" she sat back upright and pouted.

"Look at yourself and me!" he growled "There are more pressing matters for us, like your training and these bodies won't allow us to experience the full pleasures of our reunion" Shishio explained as he pushed himself off the wall and approached her bed in his refined, predatory gait.

Her cheeks tinted with crimson and she didn't even flinch when he invaded her personal space and his inhuman eyes bore into hers

"But that does not mean we can't have ANY fun" he leered and in an instant Yumi's arms were around his neck and pulling him down. The house was silent, save for giggling, moans and laughter coming from bedroom.

To Lie Ren, Shinku had always been an oddity as the Faunus girl very rarely played outside with other children and now when her father had died, she refused to leave the side of the boy who had brought her back to the village.

However, the boy was the real cause of concern for the nine-year-old. He radiated an aura that was for the lack of better word… evil and now the boy had suspected that something other than the Grimm had taken Shirogane's life but seeing Shinku smiling more than she ever did before and going outside was the only thing that kept Ren for going to his father with his suspicions. For all bad the bad aura and cold eyes the boy had, Ren was forced to admit that there was really nothing he did that was punishable by law or even ethical standards as he worked with the builders to finish the walls and other little jobs all over the village, but Ren was not fully convinced so one day he decided to follow the strange older boy.

Nora had come down with cold and he had nothing better to do anyway. It was in the evening when the sun had descended to Remnant, bathing the world in orange hues. The boy, Kuro was returning from some small errand, but there was something different on his face.

A smile, or it should have been as Ren saw a twisted mockery of a smile filled with something he could not place.

Quietly and using what little aura manipulation Ren had been taught he stealthily followed the boy heading home.

The stealthy boy noted that instead of entering home like a normal person, which Ren knew the other boy wasn't, he disappeared around the corner of the house and straight into the backyard.

Slowly Ren crept out of the bushes he had hid in and carefully moved towards the fence. It was a simple plank one, therefore with enough gaps that the boy could spy on what was going on.

Beside the small pond and root garden stood a small coffee table and a couple of low benches, with Shinku pouring hot tea into the two cups right next to a tray of the snacks.

Kuro walked past her, sharing her a small nod, which she returned with a full-blown smile and stood up, following him in a quick stride if not a full blown run.

They did not come back and Ren was not bothered by this, being a patient child and even helping his father with hunting, had instilled respectable patience into the boy, who continued to wait.

So, he waited at least five minutes, before the two came back. However, the time waiting was spent usefully in inspecting the backyard. Everything looked normal, save for the circle laid out with small smooth stones with another line splitting it in the middle. Ren wondered what purpose this might have served when the pair returned outside, the boy Kuro entering first, Shinku following him diligently.

What had changed was that Shinku had discarded her robe for a t-shirt and loose training pants and holding two smooth wooden sticks.

Both sat down and like reached for their cups.

"This is excellent" he said after a long pause, evidently savouring tea, at this the girl blushed and continued quietly sip her tea.

The air was thick with tension, Ren noted as both drank their tea in complete silence.

Then Kuro rose up and shook off the robes he had been wearing, revealing his bandaged chest and walked to the left side of the circle. What wounds could have he sustained to have to wear the bandages

"Did you go to the katas like I told you, Yumi?"

What? Why was he calling Shinku in the foreign name Yumi? What were these katas, he spoke of? Ren now definitely had to say and see what happened next.

"Yes, is it that time already?" the Fox Faunus raised one eyebrow and her ears twitched and rose from her bench with two sticks held in each hand. She approached the circle and threw one of the sticks to the boy, who caught the stick effortlessly and beckoned her with the stick.

"Now, settle in your stance and let's begin." He told her and watched as she settled into the position.

Ren held his breath and watched what would happen next.

Shinku let the sword hang left of her for a bit, before returning to her position. Kuro merely raised an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"Are you ready? You asked for this…" he trailed off and without a word the girl sprang into action while Kuro seemed entertained by this aggression and blocked an overhead strike.

"Very good. However, that Karatake should be at least twice as quick, but you need to hold the blade more firmly to get the most use out of it." He corrected her, again using another strange term and correcting the swing.

So it continued, swing after swing, she tried to hit him, but each time was deflected, blocked or even simply evaded.

Normally, even Ren's insurmountable patience would have crumbled and he had gone home, but this was something akin his father when he performed archery practice, above mere training.

"Who do you want to be Yumi? The devoured or the devourer?" Kuro asked after dusk had set in and caught the stick with his hand, after Shinku had tried a diagonal slash.

He let the blade go and she stumbled before almost falling on the ground, but regained her balance before returning to her stance, blade gripped with determination.

"Answer me Yumi!" he roared and almost vanished from Ren's eyes, before reappearing left of Shinku, delivering a sharp vertical slash that was almost allowed to hit Shinku, who in the nick of time managed to block the hit with her own stick.

"If it's you, then I'd like to be both devoured by and be the one who devours you, Shishio-sama" she exclaimed while grunting, before pushing his stick off.

"An admirable sentiment Yumi, but you are far from being able to devour me" he chuckled and stabbed the stick into ground and picked the yukata up from the ground and slipped it on his shoulders, before leaving the circle.

"That's enough for today, but remember to practice. While we are still children we can't do much more advanced techniques, but I guess to have everything would be too much, right?" he asked as he picked up the tea tray and the cups, while the girl picked up the sticks and practically skipped after him with the untouched tray of snacks in her hand.

As the both children went inside and closed the door, Ren deigned to move from his position and slowly back away, before running home. It seemed that his doubts were unfounded and so the boy left, not even suspecting that this training session was just a show to divert his attention from what really happened during their training.

"He left" Yumi said as she spied the green clad boy rush back home, inside Shishio rested on the couch and rose up, before grabbing his katana.

"I do hope that this single block you did back there is not the only thing you can do" he smirked and unsheathed the blade, inspecting it in the light of the room, before heading out once again.

Yumi smirked as she followed him, what a coincidence it was that her semblance was so compatible with his.

The next weeks passed in a blink of an eye as they continued their training and plans for the future.

Yumi was hesitant to let him go once again, but his argument was flawless for the chance that something could happen to her and being forced in her previous occupation was enough for her to accept their separation for the years to come. However, Shishio proved once again that he was not completely heartless and took one of her hair ties and wrapped it around the hilt of his sword.

In the morning of the day he was supposed to leave the air was heavy and the heat was unbearable so all he could do was sulk in the darkness of their home with Yumi, who took his inevitable departure badly, despite her outward acceptance.

Shishio was not a man cowardly, nor so cold to ignore her distress, but strangely he was hesitant to confront his lover to settle down this once and for all.

She was not in her room, nor was she in the basement practicing her semblance, which narrowed his search to three possible places: the bathroom, kitchen or his own bedroom.

The last one was the least likely to be, so the boy decided to check the kitchen first, before it was bathrooms turn.

The kitchen was empty as was the bathroom, which made the trained killer to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He opened the door to his room, the room that had belonged to that repulsive man who had raised her and saw her lying in his bed, the kimono unravelled as she had done in their other life.

While she was enticing no matter the age, Yumi, however did lack some things that had made the sight so alluring in the first place and could not do things they had usually done.

"It did take longer than I imagined for you to find me, love" she smiled as she got up, her naked chest visible to him.

Yumi had done her hair! Shishio groaned loudly and climbed into the bed, much to her disappointment as he pushed the Faunus girl down in the mattress and rested his head on one of the pillows.

A loud slap echoed across the room. He got up immediately and with questioning look on his face looked at Yumi.

"What did I deserve that for?!"

She turned away from the boy and fixed her robes, huffing dramatically. Inside she was torn, on one hand she understood his reasoning, but another side of her hurt. After all was it not her that looked past his scars and found allure in the man beneath the charred flesh? Why did he refused to embrace her now? Was this childish body at fault?

As these and many more thoughts sped through her mind, each dragging her a bit more into the abyss she never hoped to return to. She fisted the fabric of the kimono and like a snail drew into her shelf, willing herself to keep these tears at bay.

However, while she experienced a rare moment of self-doubt, her worse half was not ignorant. Long arm with muscles like steel, slowly snaked against her tiny waist and flipped her over turning her to him, her puffy violet orbs facing his amused crimson ones.

His other arm found itself behind her shoulder blades and pulled Yumi even closer, her face buried in his chest.

"I will not pretend to know what is going in your mind, but don't you forget what you promised me." In their brief time since their reunion Shishio much to his amusement had found out that Yumi's second pair of ears was far more susceptible to his ministrations as her true ears and it showed as she sighed in contentment as he rubbed one of the furry black ears between a thumb and a forefinger.

"Mmm…my life, but I did not specify if this life counted," Yumi lifted her head and grinned as he looked down on her

"I think we should renegotiate" Shishio quietly said as he sent a smile her way, distracting her from a wandering hand that grabbed the base of her neck and squeezed.

The Faunus girl smiled and snuggled closer to him "I think that last time it worked out just fine, but this time I'd like to enjoy my life a bit" she confessed, and he removed the hand from Yumi's neck, switching it for her cheek.

Shishio thought himself a man free of many chains that held weaker men, but when he looked up at her, he realised that there was another chain, which he had forgotten about. The chain that bound them across these two lives was no coincidence, the manslayer noted and pondered silently this mystery, once more moving the wandering hand to her waist and resting his head atop of hers.

I'll think about it later, was what he thought and murmured to Yumi

"Sleep and let this moment be. Your scent is what I wish to remember when I leave."

He inhaled the fragrance that was her, it was different, wilder than in their previous life, but this change was not unwelcome.

So the manslayer, held his victim and beneficiary close in his grasp until she entered the realm of dreams. However, he did not dare to sleep again after this sudden revelation and recurring nightmares that plagued him.

Instead Makoto Shishio opted to watch his lover, Yumi sleep, while his mind opted to take darker paths and come to things he had put off for far too long.

One thing was certain, it would be hard for him to leave.

He was never good with goodbyes and in a small corner of his black heart he wished that it would be the only one he would have to say to her.

**A.N: Hi there, thanks for all the reviews! I really feel motivated right now and will pump out a chapter every day. No sarcasm, guys! You might be wondering what will happen next and being the good and kind author that I am, I will tell you...Nothing. Spoilers ruin a story you know. Have a nice day and be merry!**

**Plot bunny of today is : "Masochism Tango" featuring Game of Thrones and Warhammer: End Times. Archaon succeeded in bringing forth Armageddon upon The Old World and it's inhabitants. He thought that he would finally have his rest, but instead he finds himself in a land that seems merely a much tamer Norsca. At least Giselle is with him again or so he thinks. Archaon x Sigmar posessing Giselle's body.**

**If anyone wants to use this in their own work, feel free to do so!**

**-Spook**


	3. Chapter 1: Kuroyuri II

**Enma**

**Summary: As it would happen, Makoto Shishio along with his most trusted comrades did not, in fact go to hell. Instead, they were reborn in a world of bloody evolution.**

**Canon pairings**

**Chapter 1: Grimm circumstances**

Makoto Shishio was not a heavy sleeper. The life of a war orphan, later that of an assassin had made him cautious beyond measure and for good enough reason, he couldn't remember how many times he had awoken before an attempt on his life was made. That one time when he was caught off guard and burned alive, this same cautiousness was amplified and sleep forever ruined, both by the burns and the nightmares that followed.

This then came as no surprise as he was awakened in the middle of the night. Frantically he looked around to see anything out of ordinary, but when he saw the bright red seeping through the curtains, he immediately shook Yumi awake.

"Grab all Lien and food you can carry and meet me at the door" he ordered the half-awake girl before rushing to the window and peering through the window.

What he saw made him purse his lips: the village was attacked by the Grimm and some very powerful ones if the village was helpless, he spied Nevermores accompanying the great beast like carrion and immediately he knew that fighting was hopeless.

He turned back and saw the fox Faunus looking at the scene in front of her with unmistakable horror in her eyes. Without a word the small girl immediately rushed downstairs and the manslayer followed suit.

In a record time they managed to scrounge up the most precious of their belongings that wouldn't hinder them and stopped before the door.

Quietly both of them opened the door and peered if the coast was clear. The strange devil like Grimm horse-man hybrid was on the other side of the village and the bird Grimm were circling around it, probably picking off stragglers.

Shishio and Yumi used this opportunity to run as fast as they could, with the backpacks on.

The streets were on fire and people screamed. Ruined buildings illuminated the village of Kuroyuri and he didn't care. Having seen and done much worse ,the man only cared about one…no two things.

Himself and Yumi.

The pair continued to run past the square and Yumi made the mistake of looking back. There her eyes met with that of the monsters, who feeding on her fear howled with great relish and changed course.

The girl immediately froze and fell on her knees. Shishio whipped around and saw the monster galloping towards them, while it chased the man carrying a boy.

Looking back he saw the man sacrifice himself for the boy and strange respect appeared for the man who threw away his own life for his son's. The manslayer could respect this type of strength as Yumi had done the same for him, albeit in the end it hadn't mattered.

Better he then them, Shishio thought and continued to run.

He loudly cursed and picked up Yumi and ran for the nearest cover, cursing all the way as Yumi held tightly onto his yukata, her eyes closed.

Screams and cries for help surrounded them, yet he ignored them like the rest of the world, only focusing on his and Yumi's immediate survival.

They slid under one of the market stalls and immediately the girl locked her arms around him, silently finding solace in his presence.

Shishio heard snuffles nearby and saw the ginger haired orphan hiding under a nearby building. Immediately he looked around if any of the Grimm were nearby and lifted Yumi again, sprinting to the safer location.

The other girl looked at the pair, eyes wide and tears spewing freely. The boy scowled in his mind and put a finger to his lips, telling her to quiet down.

Immediately the girl blinked before putting hands on her mouth, still the tears continued to stream.

Didn't the girl know that Grimm were drawn by emotion?

Sighing he beckoned the redhead closer.

She looked at him with noticeable confusion, but when he rolled his eyes and motioned her again to come over, the other girl crawled there without hesitation.

First thing he did was to brush the girls dirty face from tears and put his arm around her, whilst he held Yumi with another. If she was calm, she wouldn't cry so there would be less of a chance that Grimm would find them.

"I'm Nora"

"Shh"

And that was all they said to one another as they waited amidst the screams and pandemonium, until the boy, which he now recognized as Lie Ren crawled under the building the three were hiding.

Shaken and yet unafraid, what a peculiar boy he was, Shishio thought to himself as recognition appeared on Ren's face as his eyes darted to the ginger haired girl.

Interesting.

"Ren!" she whispered with relief and hugged the boy, who returned the hug. Shishio noted that the hug was a very strong one and looked down, to see Yumi looking pensively at the two.

"It'll be alright Nora. We just need to be brave" Ren proclaimed, trying to cheer up the girl and with these words the other boys scowl returned with full force.

Such naivety truly belonged to children, for bravery was all and good, but as with every action there were consequences and only bravery was often not enough to live with them. To his mind came everyone who had stood between him and his target, giving loud and elaborate speeches, before getting disembowelled, decapitated, either way for all their brave words and courage they couldn't stop fate.

Still he didn't think less of the teachings the boy's father gave him as they were meant to guide and placate the child in hopes he would grow up to be a person of noble character and lived a fulfilling life. Too bad, world was always happy to wake such people up from their daydreams.

Around them the village continued to burn. The Grimm freely prowled the streets, drawing out prey for their hideous master.

The building above them rumbled, sending flakes of paint and lining down onto the ground, a monstrous screech sounded right next to them and unwillingly the manslayer froze, knowing that the odds were against them.

The hooves of the master Grimm clicked and clacked as it drew nearer, when suddenly Ren enveloped them in a bone crushing hug, with strange grey aura washing over them.

Shishio saw its beak and gripped his sword as his eyes narrowed, while Ren, Nora and Yumi stared at the white bone, eyes agape. Time slowed to a crawl as the Grimm sniffed and crowed to its brethren that fresh victims were there and most likely took off to finish off the villagers that had ran away.

This meant that they were on their own until the Grimm left, or the food ran out. He frowned at this, because while there was at least a day long trip to the nearest city, there was no guarantee that the way would be clear of Grimm or bandits, capitalizing on the destruction to help themselves for some easy pickings.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"I'm hungry" she whispered quietly, hearing this his stomach betrayed him and let its displeasure be known. Yumi opened her bag, while still holding onto Shishio and took out four apples.

Big red and juicy, Ren and Nora bit into the fruit with great relish, while the other pair silently watched the street for any sightings of the creatures.

Yumi, tightened her hold onto her lover, who never let go of the sword, glaring at the burning ruins across them.

So, the children waited silently, until the light of dawn broke and they could hear the flapping of wings and demonic crowing. They had survived.

For a good measure they waited an hour more, to be certain that this silence was not an ambush and when he had been fully convinced that the beasts had left deigned it to be safe and left his hiding spot with sword drawn, eyes darting from side to side.

There he stood for a full minute, observing his surroundings.

"They're gone Yumi, it's safe to get out" his words held complete certainty and the Fox Faunus crawled from under the building.

She eyed the dirty kimono with distaste and looked around to see what had befallen her home.

The village was in ruins, there were no buildings that were left unscathed, save for theirs and couple houses lying just near the unfinished wall surrounding the village, that now looked like someone decide to poke holes through it. While Shishio was not a man who was greatly moved by beauty, but that enormous Sakura tree had looked nice in the centre of the village, now all that was left was a blackened stump, much like everything else in the village.

"What will we do now?" Ren asked as he surveyed the wreckage, he shuddered as he spied a charred arm butting out of a pile of wood and broken stone.

"Do you have any living relatives left?" questioned Yumi as she resized the shoulder strap of her backpack.

"Nora is an orphan, but dad had a sister that remained in Mistral" at this the girl breathed a sigh of relief, before she continued

"Ren, would it be fine if all of us stayed with your aunt?"

"It won't be necessary" the other boy said simply as he sheathed his sword and pulled out a small bottle of water from his bag "We already have other living arrangements prepared"


End file.
